Fils de Héros
by Lil's C
Summary: Dis Papa, c'est quoi la Guerre ? Il m'a regardé, longtemps, trop longtemps. Je le voyais, avec ses grands yeux noirs et les sillons qui parsemaient ses joues. Paraît qu'avant, on entendait parler de l'éclat du vert dans sa prunelle jusqu'aux fins fonds de l'Angleterre. Moi, je n'y avais jamais vu que du noir. / Recueil sur la Nouvelle génération
1. Chapter 1

Ca devait être un OS puis finalement ce sera un recueil. Je crois que j'avais envie de ça... En même temps je dois avoouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment. Je ne sais pas... Les idées sont là. Mais les mots ne viennent pas ! Alors... Je suis désolée si cet OS ne semble pas abouti. On verra je me lance quand même. A vous de juger

* * *

**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER**

* * *

.

**Un an, douze mois, 52 semaines, 365 jours, 8765 heures, 525 948 minutes, 31 556 926 secondes **  
C'est le temps qu'il faut pour se faire des amis, commencer à vivre, recommencer à s'aimer, faire voler en éclats les certitudes, prendre des risques, se blesser, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, faire le tour du monde, ne pas se retourner, rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, pleurer pendant des heures, tomber amoureux, apprendre par cœur des défauts, dire qu'on aime, avoir le souffle coupé, apprendre de nouvelles choses, étudier, s'amuser, devenir fou, fou d'amour, changer de vie, changer d'opinion, essayer, échouer, recommencer, agir, embrasser, dévorer, crier, sauter, hurler, jouer, changer.

Un an, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour comprendre.  
Comprendre que je ne voulais pas être le fils d'un héros.

**.**

« Dis Papa, c'est quoi la Guerre ? »  
Il m'a regardé, longtemps, trop longtemps. Je le voyais, avec ses grands yeux noirs et les sillons qui parsemaient ses joues. Paraît qu'avant, on entendait parler de l'éclat du vert dans sa prunelle jusqu'aux fins fonds de l'Angleterre. Moi, je n'y avais jamais vu que du noir. Un noir profond et abyssal. J'avais l'impression qu'à trop le regarder, je finirais englouti, dévoré, mangé, à bout de souffle.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il a dit ça dans un soupir et m'a observé sans me voir, comme s'il pouvait me traverser. Quand j'étais tout gamin, des joues rebondies et rouges sucrées, je m'en offusquais. Puis James disait « Il est avec les morts, tais-toi ». Moi, je ne comprenais pas comment mon père pouvait préférer les morts aux vivants. Nous, on était bien plus amusants, on était pétillants.  
Au début, il les contemplait souvent... Puis un jour, je crois qu'il a choisi de ne plus leur parler, je pense, je ne sais pas… Qu'il s'est raisonné. Qu'il a fini par oublier. Non, je suis idiot. On n'oublie pas, on ne peut pas effacer les pertes et le chagrin. Si la pluie emporte les larmes, les cicatrices laissent des marques.

- Dis Papa, pourquoi je suis à Serpentard ?

Il a baissé les yeux. Il avait dit qu'il s'en fichait, que des sorciers qu'il avait admirés y étaient allés. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'on évoquait mon admission, je voyais les fantômes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. On n'oublie pas qui on est… Pourquoi diable je n'avais pas supplié le Choixpeau. Comme lui.  
Il savait pourquoi. Parce que j'étais celui qui comprenait le moins, celui à qui on n'avait pas tout dit, épuisé de répéter.  
James était né dans un éclat de douleur à la fin de la Guerre. Il était le premier, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. On avait fait de lui le petit protégé, l'arrogant, fier comme un paon et rusé comme un renard.  
J'étais né en même temps que Rose Weasley et elle est plus que ma sœur. A nous, on avait si peu dit, lassé d'un bonheur qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Oh, bien sûr, nous avons été aimés. Bien trop comme on disait.  
Nous, on ne connaissait rien de la guerre hormis les chuchotis entendus au détour des couloirs, les rumeurs dans les bacs à sable. Nos parents n'en parlaient que peu et surtout pas à nous…

J'avais onze quand j'ai entendu ce mot pour la première fois...

" - Je ne vais pas en cours d'Histoire de la magie pour ne pas voir ta sale Sang de Bourbe de mère tacher les pages de mes livres.

Le sort a touché en pleine poitrine le pauvre Don Parkinson qui a mis plusieurs jours en s'en remettre. J'ai glissé ma main dans celle de Rose aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Stanley Londubat ne desserrait toujours pas les doigts de sa baguette, c'est Teddy qui a dû lui saisir l'épaule pour le faire bouger.

- Ça va, Rose ? Il a demandé.

Elle a hoché la tête, peu sûre, pas sûre de ce qui venait clairement de se produire.

- C'est quoi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? J'ai fait en haussant les épaules.

Stanley s'est pincé l'arête du nez. Il avait treize ans et déjà des traits marqués. Son père l'avait élevé parmi les récits de Guerre. Entre deux histoires, il lui apprenait à lasser ses chaussures ou à se laver correctement les dents. Stanley connaissait chaque date à la perfection, chaque évènement…

- C'est un mot qu'on n'a plus le droit de prononcer…

Et c'était tout.  
J'avais onze ans et j'étais un ignoble ignorant.

**.**

A Noël, les décorations dégueulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, les lumières frétillaient, embaumant les cœurs. Le noir avait avalé le soleil pour le recracher en milles d'étincelles colorées. C'était beau, presque trop pour être vrai.

Derrière le chocolat chaud fumant que mon père m'avait offert en attendant ma mère, et alors que mon frère et ma sœur continuaient à arpenter le marché, je l'ai regardé.

- Dis Papa, c'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Sa lèvre a tremblé. Je l'ai vu parce que je le regardais. C'était si minutieux, si léger, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêvé si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi agitée.

- Un mot qu'on n'a plus le droit de prononcer.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Il a soupiré, empreint de culpabilité. Oui c'est vrai, il avait si peu parlé, si peu raconté…

- Tu as entendu parler de la Guerre, Albus ?

- Oui, bien évidement. Dans mon livre d'histoire, il parle des deux Guerres. De la Seconde encore plus meurtrière. De celle où tu as gagné…

J'avais dit ça avec un peu de fierté. Mais son ton sec m'a réprimandé.

- Je n'ai rien gagné du tout. Ça n'a pas été juste un duel équitable. La plupart du temps, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Tout au long de mon cycle à Poudlard, tu le découvriras, j'ai rencontré des gens, je les ai aimés et perdus. C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie. J'ai dû reconstruire une famille avec des cendres, et quand je te regarde ou que je regarde ton frère ou ta sœur, je me dis que je n'ai pas tout gâché… La Guerre, c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui se prenait pour Dieu. Il voulait façonner un monde à son image. Il voulait des gens qui marchent droit, des gens au Sang sorcier… Il a tué, pillé, violé, détruit, saccagé… Les Mangemorts étaient ses bras droits et tous ceux qui étaient nés de parents moldus s'appelaient des Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce mot a fait trembler des décennies de sorciers, comme ta tante Hermione, qui pourtant s'est battue pour sauver des milliers de sorciers. Non, je n'ai pas gagné, je n'étais pas seul et peut être que si je l'avais été, j'aurais couru à l'opposé jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun souffle.

- Je crois que James et Lily seraient fiers de toi s'ils savaient tout ça.

- Ah oui ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Ils ne sont plus là pour le dire.

J'ai mis un moment à comprendre. Et puis oui, je sais. _« Tais-toi, Albus, il est avec les morts ». _J'ai attendu, attendu qu'il cesse son monologue silencieux.

- Pas eux. Nos James et Lily.

- Oh oui…

Il n'a plus jamais évoqué la Guerre. Et j'ai lu. J'ai lu jusqu'à me brûler les yeux. Durant toute cette première année d'école. C'est là que j'ai su que je ne voulais pas être un fils de Héros. J'avais envie d'être aimé pour moi, Albus, et non pas parce que je m'appelais Potter. Je ne voulais pas de regards compatissants ou émerveillés. Je voulais simplement qu'on m'accorde l'intérêt que je méritais. Et je voulais mon père pour moi. Je le voulais ouvert sur le présent et pas constamment à regarder par dessus son épaule... J'ai souvent maudit mon père. A demi. Parce que j'en étais fier. Si fier…  
Mon père est un héros, mais pas parce qu'il a porté une guerre à bout de bras, pas parce qu'il a combattu, non, parce que malgré ses fêlures, malgré les injures, les brisures, cassures, fractures, il a décidé de bâtir une famille, de donner l'amour qui lui a tant manqué.

**.**

Il paraît qu'avoir le cœur brisé, c'est bien. Parce que ça veut dire qu'au moins une fois, on aura essayé.

- Dis, papa, c'est quoi l'amour ?

- L'amour ? Il a soufflé. L'amour, c'est quand tu acceptes l'autre avec son passé, ses kilomètres et son dos un peu cabossé. Et puis, tu le sens que ça fait du bien, là, au fond de ton cœur.

J'ai pensé à Sylvie, sa frange bien droite et ses dents parfaitement alignées. J'ai détourné la tête. Elle m'adulait. Elle m'avait suivi, l'œil émerveillé. J'ai pensé à Belle, sa chevelure blonde qui emprisonne le soleil, ses yeux rieurs. Ça ne m'a rien fait. Puis le visage caramel de la fille Zabini m'est apparu. J'ai serré les dents, j'ai voulu le chasser au loin mais rien à faire, mon ventre s'est noué, mon cœur s'est accéléré. Merde.

Alors je me suis dit… Je me suis dit que mon père parlait mieux de l'amour que de la Guerre…


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis enchantée que l'idée de ce recueil vous plaise ! J'espère qu'il continuera de vous emballer. Sinon je cherche une nouvelle Bêta ! La mienne est insupportable, invivable. Je ne peux plus... NON ! Je déconne. Je la changerais pour rien au monde, elle supporte tous mes caprices et reste une alliée de choix. Donc merci **Lyly7!**

Merci à Amistosamente-vuestro, GLaD0S, xxShimyxx, Anadyomède, pitouloulou, Aelle et Mad JJ !

* * *

**LILY LUNA POTTER**

* * *

Il avait des yeux bleus, je me souviens encore de l'éclat particulier de ses prunelles. Je me souviens de sa voix chevrotante, des accents étrangers qui résonnaient. Lucas il s'appelait.

«- Rose, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Elle m'a regardée par-dessus ses longs cils noirs et a pris quelques secondes pour me répondre. Elle a toujours eu ce don, Rose, de faire d'un silence une confession.

- Tu as quatorze ans, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ?

Dans son dortoir, deux filles ont gloussé, aussitôt interrompues par le regard noir de ma cousine. Moi, j'ai baissé les yeux. Elle avait peut-être raison au fond. Rose avait quatorze ans quand Scorpius Malfoy l'a blessée pour la première fois. A cet âge-là, on a le cœur grenadine et les rêves en émoi…

Moi je voulais être Juliette qui crève d'amour, Catherine qui piétine ses idées, Iseult qui jette au feu ses souvenirs. Je voulais des baisers au détour des couloirs, des chuchotis sur mon passage. Je voulais qu'on me déteste d'être heureuse, qu'on se moque de mes yeux dans le vague… Aussi rousse que le soleil d'automne, benjamine d'une fratrie de garçons, je marchais dans les pas de ma mère d'une prévisibilité indécente. Pourtant, je lui ressemblais si peu. D'une timidité maladive, je m'effaçais volontiers, j'étais loin de ma cousine qui tapait sans hésitation du poing sur la table, loin de James, mon frère, aussi arrogant que piquant, loin d'Albus et son calme plus qu'apparent, loin de Victoire et de sa beauté brillante, éclatante. J'avais été usée par les questions inlassables, trouée par les regards invariables, j'en devenais invisible. J'avais été tellement aimée par mon père que je croyais n'avoir la place que pour son amour à lui.  
Papa parlait peu. Et surtout pas de la Guerre, c'est Albus qui, le soir tombé, se glissait dans ma chambre pour me la conter. Mais Papa nous aimait, à la folie. Bien trop.

- Je ne sais pas, apprends-moi.

J'ai entendu Rose soupirer.

- L'amour, ça se vit, Lily. Ça ne s'apprend pas dans tes histoires à l'eau de rose. Parler d'amour c'est cliché, c'est mauvais. On s'imagine héroïne au bras d'un homme pour la vie, le cœur palpitant et des étoiles qui dégueulent des yeux. L'amour, cet inconstant, va et vient. Et pour chacun il est différent. Y a les filles comme Aude qui tombent amoureuses tout le temps, celles comme Penny qui n'aiment qu'une fois ou celles comme Rachel Nott qui n'aimeront probablement jamais qu'elle-même.

- Mais toi, Rose, toi, tu aimes comment ?

- Moi, je suis une passionnée, Lily. J'aime jamais à moitié. Je m'accroche vite et je donne tout ce que j'ai, je me cogne au mur, chute à m'en filer le tournis, ressens avec violence les émotions et recommence sans que ça serve de leçon.

- Et moi, tu penses que j'aime comment ?

- Toi, tu aimes en silence. Tu es la petite fille au fond de la classe qui regarde un bonheur au loin mais détourne les yeux parce qu'elle n'ose pas. Tu es belle à croquer mais on ne le voit pas parce que tu te caches sous un rideau de cheveux trop épais. Montre-toi, jolie Lily, sors de ton lit…

.

Je me suis approché de lui, il ne m'a même pas regardée. Pourtant j'avais dégagé mes yeux, mis une barrette dans mes cheveux. J'ai glissé sur la chaise près de lui, entortillant nerveusement une mèche rousse.

- Salut. J'ai dit.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux, Merlin. Beaucoup trop bleus. Perçants, aiguisés, qui semblent vous dénuder d'une œillade, vous percer à jour, vous juger. Petite, le regard de mon père me faisait chavirer. Il était noir, mais la couleur brillait encore. C'était avant que je ne croise Lucas et ses yeux lilas.  
Il m'a regardée, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec un sourire un peu étrange.

- Tu es la fille de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hoché la tête, doucement. Sa bouche s'est fendue d'une grimace, il s'est levé et a quitté la pièce. Comme ça.

**.**

Aujourd'hui, je regarde l'anneau qui brille à mon doigt. Oui, moi je n'ai aimé qu'une fois. Je me dis que ce n'était pas simple. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il me détestait pour ce que je représentais. Stupide petite 'fille de' dont la vie était douce et paisible.

Lucas avait dû se faire une place. Il avait travaillé dur, s'était mouillé le front. Moi, moi je n'avais qu'à dire mon nom et les yeux brillaient, les sourires s'élargissaient. Un claquement de doigts et j'étais dans les groupes populaires, aux meilleures places des cafés, dans les plus belles soirées.

L'été de mes dix-sept ans, alors que je ne lui avais jamais reparlé, je me suis rapprochée.

- Allez, viens.

Ce regard encore. Un peu étonné.

- Où ça ?

- Viens oublier qui je suis. Apprends à m'aimer. Tu serais un idiot si tu me jugeais par mon nom. J'aimerais te peindre des paysages enneigés, des châteaux dorés. Viens, je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Je sais qu'il a hésité, même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué. Mais je l'ai vu, au ralenti, prendre ma main et j'y ai vu une promesse. Je croyais brasser l'amour, je me disais que personne m'en donnerait, puis finalement, je l'ai eu. Le baiser au détour d'un couloir, là, juste au bord des lèvres, léger, comme ça. Il était un piège dans lequel j'étais ravie de tomber, de sauter à pieds joints. Lucas.

- Serre moi, reste tout contre moi.

Je ne voulais pas d'un amour brutal et passionnel comme Rose et Scorpius. A trop se déchirer, ils finissaient par se disperser, par se perdre. Emportés par le vent, les miettes. Je ne voulais pas d'un amour comme celui de mon père et ma mère, d'Hermione et Ron, d'un amour conditionné, écrit et résigné. Je ne voulais pas d'un calme plat comme Victoire et Teddy, rythmé par quelques scènes de jalousie.

Je voulais construire mon amour sur une victoire. Je voulais m'être battue, y avoir cru, avoir voulu baisser les bras, mais recommencer encore une fois. Je voulais d'un amour qui se mérite, qui me donne envie de me battre, encore et encore. Je voulais d'un amour gagné.

Après tout, j'étais Potter, fille d'un Héros de Guerre. Du héros de guerre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je passe mon temps au lit. Je ne peux pas bouger à cause de petits soucis de santé, et donc bref, je suis clouée dans mon lit et des fois les medocs me brouillent la cervelle. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour moi. Mais au moins, je peux écrire. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.  
Mille mercis à tous, pour chacune de vos reviews.

Ce chapitre est pour** Aelle, **pour son anniversaire que j'ai lamentablement oublié et parce que je sais qu'elle adore James. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en fait. Ni trop sombre, ni trop décalé; ni trop en colère...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

* * *

« - Il ne le fera pas ! C'est le fils d'Harry Potter… »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux Serpentards qui murmuraient, j'ai vu leurs regards en coin, moqueurs, les coins de leurs bouches rehaussés, leurs épaules qui s'agitaient sous les rires. J'ai regardé le petit comprimé. Vert fluo. Il brillait, s'emballait, m'appelait … Ce n'était même pas pour l'effet que ça me ferait. Je m'en fichais pas mal, moi, de planer. J'étais déjà un étage au-dessus sur mon balai, déjà à frôler les nuages sous des baisers.

Je l'ai avalé comme ça, sous leurs yeux ronds, interloqués. Celui-là est pour toi, Maman. Papa. Dédicace aux héros. Pour toutes les choses que je ne devrais pas faire, pour toutes les tâches à parfaire, pour vouloir me faire briller alors que je ne cherche qu'à exister.

**9 ans. **Ma mère rajuste mon écharpe avec des gestes nerveux, elle plisse le col de ma chemise et je vois ses yeux marine faire des va-et-vient inlassables.

- Jamesie, chéri. Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, d'accord ? Tu dois sourire aux personnes qui s'approchent de toi et surtout, pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

**11 ans.** Sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, devant la locomotive rutilante, ma mère tient ma main bien serrée, puis la lâche subitement pour planter ses grands expressifs dans les miens.

- James, fais honneur à ton père. Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, alors reviens avec de bonnes notes et pas de problèmes de discipline, c'est compris ?

**14 ans**. Ma mère a une main sur la hanche et le regard colère.

- Et puis, c'est qui cette fille d'abord ? Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si on te voyait avec la descendante d'un Mangemort ! Oublie-la, ça vaut mieux…

_Mais, maman, Albus traîne avec Scorpius, et puis en plus, je crois qu'il en pince pour la fille Zabini…._

Je jette tes utopies au feu, Maman, je piétine les chemises bien lissées, j'envoie au loin les garçons bien peignés. Je ne suis pas fait pour me plier au rang. C'est ce qu'on a appris, non ? A être résistant.  
Je porte le nom des morts, je crois que la sentence est déjà tombée.

A douze ans, j'ai eu le béguin léger pour ma jeune cousine, Rose. Rose comme une litanie. Rose qui faisait trembler les murs, Rose reine de cœur, joli cœur, bourreau des cœurs. Rose qui tape du poing, qui fulmine, Rose qui vit, qui illumine.  
Plus tard, j'ai su que ce n'était que de l'envie. Juste une lubie.

A treize ans, j'ai pris le monde pour mon terrain de jeu. J'étais Roi, couronne en papier sur cheveux désordonnés. J'ai fait de ma vie un rôle. Tantôt clown, séducteur, tantôt souple, rieur, tantôt saoul, arnacoeur.

Freddie Junior, ils m'ont appelé. En l'honneur d'un mort encore… Il paraît que j'étais encore meilleur que mon oncle Fred, le farceur.  
Les filles m'adulaient, m'aimaient. On parlait de moi comme d'un dieu_. « Méfiez-vous, les dieux ça n'aime pas, ça se laisse aimer »._

Le brouillard m'a enveloppé. Si rapide, si léger. Je suis dans une bulle de coton. J'ai ri, je ne sais plus pourquoi, j'ai fui, je ne me rappelle plus quoi... Les Serpentards ont beau être de sacrés cons, pour les fêtes, c'est eux les bons.

Une fille s'est assise sur mes genoux. Elle sentait bon. Patchouli et lavande. Sombre idiot. J'ai embrassé son cou, une main perdue dans ses boucles. Elle a glissé, glissé. Encore une. Proie consentante qui s'anime dans mes bras.

Je vais bien finir par me lasser de tout ça. Par me lasser d'être Roi.

Il y a une légère fumée dans la salle qui lentement s'installe. Ça pique les yeux. Ça troue le cœur, c'est juste la sensation de s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, hein, frérot ?

Albus s'échoue à mes côtés, dans le canapé défoncé. J'hausse un sourcil, je sais qu'il déteste quand je fais ça, paraît que je ressemble cruellement à Papa. Il sourit, rit, un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Albus, t'es tout bleu !

- Tu crois que tu peux tout oublier dans un cachet, pas vrai ? Oublier qui tu es ?

Je détourne la tête, ce sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres. Il m'emmerde, le frangin. Stupide gamin.

- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à prouver ?

Echappée la mélancolie, oublié le tournis.

- Tu fais chier, Albus ! Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas plus de Rose et de Scorpius ?

Les yeux glacés me fixent, arrogants, brutalement. Je balaie son regard d'un geste de la main. Envolé le petit blond bien sage, l'homme qu'il devient est un tigre sorti de sa cage.

- Je t'aime, James, tu sais, mais parfois t'es trop con.

C'est ça, le roi des cons. Mauvais garçon, un coup dans le guidon.

- Je ne m'oublie pas, petit frère. Je suis comme je suis, tant pis si ça te désespère.

Il soupire, siffle entre ses lèvres. Puis se lève. Scorpius l'imite, sublime qu'il est, petit adonis, et suit celui qu'il considère comme un frère. J'ai mal à ma famille, soudain.

Je me souviens, tout petit qu'il était, du jour où il est tombé de son balai. Il pleurait…. Je me suis approché, doucement, lentement, avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher, il avait quand même l'air drôlement amoché. Il s'est relevé, l'air fier. Il a cogné son petit poing au sol, une main ébouriffant sa coupe au bol.

- Ça va, petit ?

- Bien sûr.

J'ai vu le coin de ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux s'humidifier. J'ai saisi son épaule.

- Tu sais, te sens pas obligé de te cacher. C'est humain de pleurer.

- Mais toi, James, toi, tu ne pleures jamais ?

- Oui, mais moi, c'est parce que je suis parfait !

Il a ri sous ses larmes, s'est mouché dans sa manche, le mioche.

- Tu sais. Même si t'es souvent pénible, je t'aime, grand frère.

Avec le temps, les rires se sont effacés, les reproches ont pointé. Mais il m'aime, c'est mon frère après tout. On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais c'est par elle qu'on brille.


End file.
